


The Daily Life of Legends

by NightmareDoctor45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Original Character(s), Romance, Tiny Angst, Well-deserved fun, crossover fun, some fluff in-between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareDoctor45/pseuds/NightmareDoctor45
Summary: Wanna understand what Legends do before a new mission starts? Well here you go!





	The Daily Life of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. I am writing this because I have recently been getting back to having a more clear mind and have been wanting to creatively reveal my passion for Legends of Tomorrow. Particularly, this work is essentially what I feel like could be like a season of Legends; full of humour (hopefully), love (duh!), and surprises coming from every direction. I hope you all will appreciate this!

The Waverider flows through the temporal zone, and the legends are enjoying the little time they have of being "productive", before another mission would interrupt their peace and quiet. 

Ray was in the lab, not only to clean his atom suit, to which he has not been is use for quite some time, but also writing a letter to Nora Darhk; after serving with the legends for a while, she just wanted to have some time to live a "normal" life back in Star City. While she says she's doing fine, Ray knew that she was just trying to deflect her feelings for Ray and how he has made her feel warmth and affection. So, Ray puts all of his feelings in this letter and hopes that no matter what happens, Nora understands she has someone who cares about her more than ever before. 

Mick, as per usual, is working on his latest novella on his mystical typewriter that the others let him keep; while he does that, his beers keep him happy and his fictional girlfriend, Garima, gives him some "creativity" to better help his mind at ease.

Zari, on the other hand, just enjoys her space by allowing herself to play the latest games Gideon can download for her; unfortunately, this comes at the price of Charlie; the former shapeshifter has enjoyed her life being a look-alike of the team's former friend Amaya, and she enjoys bugging Zari to death. As much as Zari hates Charlie annoying her at every turn, she is glad that Constantine didn't send her to hell; after all, she started to begin having a soft side towards the annoyance of Charlie that seems indescribable. 

Speaking of Constantine, the team thought after saving his love, Desmond, from the clutches of Neron, he would return back to the solemn life of exorcisms and chaos. However, he found that life has never been more exhilarating than a journey with the Legends; he and Desmond still keep in contact so that he can still have a life outside of the Waverider and finally be able to have a reason to wear pants on, while doing yoga in the library. 

As for the beloved captain of the crew, Sara Lance began to experience another wonderful night in Washington, with her wonderful girlfriend, Time Bureau Director Ava Sharpe. After Sara was able to move in with Ava, both have found that even the wonderful nights of take-out dinner and cozying up to watch movies would be the best for both of them to be happy and at peace of being in the other's company. Both being the way they were, let's just say most nights they had were better off spent in the bed, making the wonderful sounds of falling in love with the most beautiful person in the world. 

Indeed, all the legends each have their own individualist lives that they wanted to themselves and all of them couldn't feel any better about it. But, like if their lives revolved around a routine schedule, Gideon contacts each of the members to assemble. 

"Well, here we go again" Ray states, as he is wraps up his message to be delivered to Nora as soon as returns.

"Oh, come on! I haven't even gotten to my fourth beer yet!" Mick shouts, as he is about to throw his bottle towards the door, but he just settles it on the table and lifts himself from his desk and walks out his room.

"Thank God!" Zari states, as she pauses her game and runs away from Charlie, who is threatening her with a wet willie. 

"Bloody hell, and I was getting in a good place to" Constantine disgruntles, as he must now figure out where he put his pants last.

Back at the residents of Sara and Ava's, Gideon phones Sara. 

"Sorry to spoil the evening Captain, but there has been an incident that needs everyone's attention"

"On my way Gideon", Sara responds and looks into Ava's eyes with regret. "Sorry babe, but duty calls". Ava knew what she meant and kisses Sara light enough to know that both had began to smile. 

"Well, at least we were able to spend a wonderful snuggle session together", Ava states as she saw that Sara's smile wasn't letting up. "and I have to say, that was one session that I want more of." Sara giving Ava one of her infamous winks and nudges that Ava knew all too well. "Well, miss Lance, I guess we both our talents."

Sara began to contain a laugh that was about to come out, and Ava knew that it was only a matter of time before they were wanting to go for round 4 instead of letting Sara go. "Well, I have to get going or we both might not get up till next week." Sara reached for her clothes so that she can a head start before her hunger for girlfriend became too tempting. Just as Sara reached for Ava's time courier, she looks into the eyes of a goddess that stares back at her: "Can we pick this up soon?" 

Ava pounders like this is a hard math question, then Sara nudges her till she finally responds: "Always, now go save time you seductress of time", Ava replies. Just as Sara faces away from her, Ava slaps Sara's rear with enough force that Sara's sense of balance to stumble a bit. Sara refaces Ava with a face of surprise; "Ava Sharpe, did you just...?" "Better get going Captain" Ava interrupts with. With that send off, Sara walks through the portal she created and closes it with quickness before she has second thoughts. 

Now that the Captain has arrived, she sees the team around the console and the team begin to smirk as they all had a fought for what had made Sara's face so blushed and happy. Sara had to put on her tough exterior so the team understands that they are on the clock as of now. She now begins with understanding that the team is assembled and are ready to go.

"What's the situation, Gideon?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I might do some references from Arrow, Flash and/or Supergirl along the way, along with a couple of minor changes in-between to have some of my originality within. Also, I will incorporate a couple of original characters along the way. 
> 
> But anyways, please comment on your thoughts and feelings about all of this.


End file.
